The trend in modern distribution systems is towards having large distribution depots located on the outskirts of towns and cities near main trunk roads. These large distribution depots have a number of significant logistical advantages for the operators in terms of stock control and speed and ease of distribution of goods. However, depots have become larger with many having dozens or even hundreds of trailers on site and allocated a job at any one time. In particular for larger companies, it has become difficult to track the trailer use in the depot due to the sheer number of trailers and due to the use of standardized trailers having identical appearance.
Furthermore, trailers for many goods are loaded and then moved from a known loading bay to a parking area to await a tractor or prime mover to take it to its destination. Trailers used in this environment will be assigned a trailer number or identifier. To reduce the risk that a driver takes the wrong trailer, there is usually an independent manual check at the exit gate that the driver has taken the correct trailer.
This system has given rise to significant logistical efficiencies but is still prone to human error and has a high degree of manual input. This slows down the operation of the trailer depot and results in additional costs for operators due to the inefficient use of resources.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0241868 relates to a retrofitable tractor-trailer remote communications and monitoring system, which system is connectable to a tractor and trailer via the tractor power line and is configured to transmit and receive communication signals remotely. The system comprises a tractor processing unit adapted to provide a tractor identifier, to send data to a remote location and receive data from a remote location. The system further comprises a trailer control unit adapted to provide a trailer identifier and to send data to a remote location, and retrofitting an arrangement arranged to facilitate data exchange between the tractor processing unit and the trailer control unit. Thus, the system allows the tractor and trailer to exchange date through the power line.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0208873 discloses a system, an apparatus, and methods for data communications associated with a vehicle. The apparatus comprises at least one electronic subsystem associated with the vehicle and a plurality of electrical conductors connected to the at least one electronic subsystem. The apparatus further comprises a transceiver connected to a data communications protocol converter. The vehicle data communications protocol converter is connected to the plurality of electrical conductors for converting a first data communications protocol associated with data communications along the plurality of electrical conductors to a second data communications protocol such as an infrared, an RF data, an Internet, or other network communications protocol. The transceiver transmits the second data communications protocol from the vehicle and receives the data communications protocol from another portion of the vehicle, a remote data communications terminal, another vehicle, or another communications network.
Patent document BE1057702 relates to a parking brake system for a trailer. The system comprises an unlocking unit which sends electrical current to circuits to enable solenoid valves to be opened when an authorised person has been identified. Opening of the solenoid valves unlock the parking brake. The unlocking unit receives information and a signal from a unit or a processor, which unit or processor are configured to receive and authenticate a code entered by the authorised person.